


Oleander

by FungiKing



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Poisoning, Suicide Attempt, Vomiting, emetophobia warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FungiKing/pseuds/FungiKing
Summary: A happily ever after is what they earned right? The defeated the hunger, they protected the universe! So why doesn’t he get his perfect ending? Everyone else seems so happy....
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 14





	Oleander

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while so I finally got around to writing it. Updates may be spotty due to school.

Life was such a fickle thing, you know... Taako had caused the death of so many, adding one more to that list wouldn’t hurt.

Months of work had gone into tonight, careful timing and planning. Kravitz was on duty tonight, out with his sister and brother in law to fight some creature of the undead. Angus was out for the weekend with his aunt Lucretia, who had agreed to watch him. Magnus was working on a cabin for himself for the week. Merle and Davenport were out on some boating adventure, Takko wasn’t quite sure for what. Regardless he new tonight would be it, his window of opportunity. He had tried this before, not that anyone had known. He had been successful then but, not in any way that mattered. He had made those attempts long before the Starblaster found its way here. On this material plane, he had only after tried once. Only to be to much a coward to pull it off, that version of him had no memory of doing it before... but now he knew what was going to happen. There would be no hesitation tonight.

He stood in the doorway of his bedroom, looking at everything he had worked for. His vanity, full of the gifts his family had gotten for him. The bed, still neatly made from when his husband woke up this morning. Dressers full of clothing, shelves decorated to the nines. All contrasted by the stark white envelopes set neatly on his nightstand. Nine letters all addressed in perfect scrawling handwriting to each of his family members. Saying things he had never been able to, expressing his love, his regrets, and most importantly... apologizing for what he was doing. Their lives would be much easier without him, despite what their grief would tell them at first. He was worse than dead weight, as he was poison to them. Kravitz certainly didn’t need a lover who was as bitter and cruel as him. For angus, Lucretia would a much better caretaker. He did worry for Lup but she would pull through, she had Barry. He was a vile person, she would be able to go much further in life without him. Perhaps she could take his place in Magnus and Merle’s adventures, after all she was much more skilled in combat than he was. Though he did regret the task he had left to the last of the birds. Once again he would be relying on others to clean up after him, asking Lucretia and Davenport to keep everyone together for him. Thankfully, that was going to be the last time anyone would do his work for him.

His own reflection mocked him, seemingly exaggerating the ugliness of his appearance perhaps to better reflect his personality. His body covered in perfect rows of raised scars, across his arms, legs, hips, ever so often interrupted by the scars and marks from battles he fought long ago. Silence laid heavy on him as he began to apply his make up. After all the dead couldn’t keep up a disguise self. Covering up every imperfection and mark, covering up his eye bags, filling out his lips and lashes. Carefully working with steady hands, methodical and without hesitation. Until he was back to looking like Taako, well as close as he could get. Fingers gently combed through hair, braiding it in large neat plaits. He frowned slightly, looking away from his mirror as he began cleaning up his supplies and tucking them back into their places. It would be rude to leave a mess after all. Taking a breath, he pulled on his favorite outfit. He wanted to be presentable when they found him. It would be less work for them if he was ready to go, easier for them to hold the viewing. Long billowing sleeves covering up his marks of hatred, soft but tight pants covering up his moments of weakness, a corset pulled tight around his waist, the polished leather boots that came to his knees, and simple black gloves to pull everything together. This was not his flashiest or even his nicest outfit but it was one he had worn for years. Magically fixed after battles or particularly wild parties, it was his signature look after all. 

Taako felt hollow as he finished off his appearance, finally reaching for the blue glass bottle on the counter. He had worked for a while on this little trick, deadly but graceful. Sure there were easier ways but, he found everything else left too many marks for his liking, nobody would be able to grieve properly if he body was marred. There would be no thrashing or foaming at the lips with this. He would drift to sleep and his heart would still, by the time the found him his skin will have already cooled. He hadn’t eaten in a few days in preparation, an empty stomach was best for quick absorption. He held it tightly in his hand as he stepped out of the bathroom and to his bed.

He took his hat from atop the dresser and set it on the bed, gently placed to not disturb anything. Taako wished could feel anything as he set up his deathbed. Even tears would be welcome but he knew better, tears hadn’t graced his eyes in years. Nothing but the soft numbness filled his chest. He uncorked the bottle, it was sort of ironic wasn’t it? Sazed was going to be successful after all these years, perhaps it was fate for him to go out like this. He would’ve chuckled at the thought had it not been for the circumstance. Cheers. Taako lifted the bottle and drank until there was not a drop left, thankful that he had the forethought to make it flavorless. Gently closing it again he set it on the nightstand. Trying his best not to mess up the covers as he laid down on his side of the bed. On his back with his hands folded neatly on his stomach, looking peaceful as he closed his eyes. The loose ends had been tied up now, all that was left was to wait for sleep to come.


End file.
